Mass Effect: Redemption 4
Mass Effect: Redemption 4 is the final issue of the 4-issue Mass Effect: Redemption comic series published by Dark Horse Comics. Release Information *Publication Date: April 07, 2010https://www.darkhorse.com/Comics/16-520/Mass-Effect-Redemption-4 *Tagline: To find a hero... another must be lost. *Writer: Mac Walters, John Jackson Miller *Artist: Omar Francia *Colorist: Michael Atiyeh *Cover Artist: Daryl Mandryk Publisher's Summary Liara T'Soni's search for Commander Shepard's abductors comes to an end, but what other shocking discoveries will she make when she finds them? The comics debut of modern sci-fi's greatest epic holds surprises right up to the very end! Story The Shadow Broker's hired men become suspicious when the Broker's command channel gives off nothing but static. Armed and ready, the mercs run into Liara who manages to defeat all of them herself. Feron remarks playfully about her actions while she accuses him of being a triple agent. The drell explains that he was working for Cerberus but, in the beginning, he had been doing small jobs for the Shadow Broker as he needed the money (and the Broker pays his people well). When Cerberus learned of his involvement with the Shadow Broker they attempted to recruit him a few times in order to betray his boss. Feron appears insulted when mentioning that Miranda believed the drell to be someone who works for the highest bidder. This is simply not true as Feron states he never once screwed over a client nor did he care what his or her ulterior motives were until he became aware of the Collectors' involvement. The idea of the Shadow Broker doing business with those creatures along with the fact that they wanted Shepard's body disgusted him and Feron knew he had to put a stop to it. Managing to get around Miranda, Feron and the Illusive Man came up with a plan to grab the body, but the Broker worried about where his loyalties lied. Due to this paranoia Feron was cut off from the Broker's business and he needed to find a way back in; Liara was his ticket inside. The drell volunteered to distract Liara for the Broker while the deal was going down. Originally his plan was to lead her away to find the commander himself but the Illusive Man thought they would work better as a team. Feron wasn't supposed to tell Liara about his involvement with Cerberus as not even Miranda knew of this alliance. Admitting to purposely letting Tazzik get away so they could go to Alingon, Feron just wanted to confirm the Shadow Broker's deal was with the Collectors and he wanted a chance to download whatever he could about the Broker's dealings. Feron hands Liara the data he collected from the base, stating that his days as an information trader were probably over and that she should get the information to Cerberus no matter what happens. Liara shows compassion towards him, despite admitting she was wary of his loyalties as well, but since he's helped get her this far she persuades him to see this all the way through. The scene shifts to a Harbinger possessed Collector speaking with a volus and Tazzik. Tazzik assures the client that despite how mangled the body is, it was still Shepard inside. Feron and Liara arrive at the scene but the drell immediately comes up with a plan and tells her to stay put as he walks towards the group unarmed. Feron strides towards them with confidence (even referring to Tazzik in a familiar fashion) commenting that the Shadow Broker was not completely happy with the deal and that instead of getting half the money now he wants all of it. The Collector states that there is nothing wrong with the plan but Feron continues the charade until Tazzik realizes he cannot contact the Broker and orders the corpse to be put back in his ship. Momentarily, the scene shifts to Harbinger himself speaking with the Shadow Broker who assures him that Feron is lying, frustrated that he cannot contact Tazzik with the truth. Harbinger says to the Broker "You pretend to be everywhere at once--I already am." The Collector on Alingon reveals that Feron is lying and immediately Liara attacks the group. Feron tries to keep Tazzik away from her as she attempts to kill the Collector. Liara manages to get away from the creature but Feron cannot escape Tazzik's grasp. The drell tells her to leave with Shepard's body, that was put back on the ship earlier, and grudgingly she does so. Liara joins Miranda on a Cerberus facility as the human attempts to congratulate her efforts saying that Shepard had made some good friends. Miranda tells the asari that they may not be able to restore the corpse after all as the body was in far worse condition than expected. Due to this, Liara finds the idea of resurrecting the commander wrong and believes Shepard should be left alone, before appearing to reconsider her words as she can't let the Commander go, but Miranda assures her that their actions are not something the Collectors would have done (mostly because no one knew why the aliens wanted the body). Despite Liara's reservations about the Lazarus Project, she leaves Shepard's body with Cerberus anyway in order to allow them to restore the corpse, as she can't let Shepard go. The Cerberus agent hopes that the information Liara brought back could suggest why Shepard's body was in demand. Liara inquires about Feron's well-being while Miranda states that she may go find him if she wants, Feron knew the risks going into the mission. Miranda proceeds to tell her to do something that she wants to do and Liara agrees. Now Liara has to help another friend and simultaneously made a new enemy. Trivia *Observing Shepard's body, Tazzik states that it's "hard to tell if it's even a man or a woman, blown to hell like that"—a playful reference to Shepard's gender being player-determined. References